Marauder's Moments
by StudyinMoony
Summary: Historias de la Era de los Merodeadores. Narradas o desde el punto de vista de Remus Lupin.


01.  
King's Cross

No todo comenz aqu . Por lo menos no la historia que todos conocen. Realmente, ni siquiera esta misma comienza aqu .

Un carro azul, ya anticuado para los nuevos y vistosos modelos que sal an hoy en d a, pasaba velozmente por la ciudad de Londres, directo a la afamada estaci n de trenes King's Cross.

Dentro de aqu l carro, que se mov a peligrosamente por las calles de Londres, y aparte de ir con sobrecarga de cosas distintas se encontraba un peque o, de complexi n delgada, cabello casta o y ojos del mismo color. Cualquiera que lo ve a podr a decir que se encontraba enfermo o cansado. Y aunque ese era su estado actual, siempre luc a de aquel modo. No era un ni o feo, pero parec a estar apagado todo el tiempo.

Pero ahora lo nico que quer a era llegar a la estaci n de trenes antes de las once de la ma ana, o su tren se ir a.

Remus Lupin, estaba, a unos momentos de llegar y tomar el tren a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicer a, una de las m s prestigiadas del lugar.  
Y pues, evidentemente, Remus John Lupin era un mago. Uno joven y no formado, pero era un mago.

Bueno, tal vez no un mago, 'sangre pura', como sol an decir otras personas, ya que su madre era una muggle, aunque el siempre ve a la magia que todas las madres tienen, reflejada en sus ojos miel, iguales a los de el.

Su pap lo hab a confortado dici ndole que la sangre no importaba en el hacer de un mago. Que incluso los hijos de muggles aveces, resultaban mejores que los mismos que llevaban siglos de transcendencia m gica.  
Su mam sab a que el ser a un excelente mago. Aunque no entend a del todo aquel mundo al cual ella no ten a acceso alguno, sab a que Remus era muy buen ni o, muy responsable, cuidadoso y bueno, muy serio.  
Tal vez, lo nico que Remus no podr a hacer en Hogwarts ser an amigos. Desde que eso paso, Remus no conviv a con nadie, y tal vez eso era en parte culpa suya y de su esposo. Desde que el accidente del bosque, la familia Lupin se hab a quebrado en pedacitos, y todos ellos los ve an caer, frente a sus ojos, pero nadie mov a un dedo para evitarlo.

Desde que Remus John Lupin, su nico hijo, se hab a transformado en un Hombre Lobo joven, nada hab a sido igual. Sab an, los tres, que nunca volver an esas tardes recorriendo el bosque en familia, o mirando TV muggle, como ellos sol an llamarla, o leyendo en voz alta alg n cuento al ni o.

Ya no pasaba, ni pasar a.

Ahora Remus se iba, bajo la honorable y agradecida insistencia del mismo Profesor Dumbledore, quien no se rindi hasta convencerlos de que dejaran a Remus estudiar en Hogwarts, que sus m todos eran simples y si Remus los segu a al pie de la letra, estar a a salvo, el y todos.

El cuidar a pasar desapercibido, aunque su condici n habitual llamar la atenci n, y m s cuando se hac a cicatrices en la cara o los brazos, las cuales no ten an remedio de ning n tipo, ni de esconderlas, ni mucho menos de sanarlas.

Y a n as , bajo toda circunstancia, ella ten a un buen presentimiento. No sab a porque, pero lo ten a.

No siempre se gana, pero tampoco siempre se pierde.

Ya faltaban menos de cinco minutos y un atareado Remus se encontraba llendo contra la corriente de muchas lechuzas, gatos, y hasta ranas en el and n Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Anterior mente se hab a despedido, -no muy emocionalmente- de sus padres quienes no se bajaron del coche. Arrastr por todos los andenes el enorme ba l llevado por un carrito, pero a n as pesaba mucho para un ni o de once. Aliger el paso, con intenciones de no llevarse tantas miradas desconcertantes y unas que otras preocupadas.

Tomo las instrucciones de su padre, y no supo ni cuando ni como, pero sac una valent a no desarrollada en el, y se fue con el carrito directo a una pared. Y aunque espero el impacto, este nunca llego, para su alivio.

Y despu s de contemplar un poco la enorme locomotora, que era bastante bonita, roja con dorado y negro, con el gran escudo de Hogwarts frente a ella, se encontraba donde estaba ahora, pasando por un mundo de gente de todos tipos, muggles, magos, pap s, mam s, hermanos, estudiantes, animales, de todo un poco.

Aprovech que todos se encontrar n despidi ndose de sus familiares para abordar y encontrar alg n compartimiento vaci , y tal vez dormir un rato. Faltaban apenas cinco d as para la Luna Llena y esas noches no se sent an del todo tranquilas. Aveces hasta ten a pesadillas.

Ubico una entrada despejada y tomo su ba l, con intensiones de subirlo solito al tren. Claro que eso era muy imposible, por que aparte del cansancio, Remus nunca se consider un chico fuerte. Pero igual hizo el intento. Lo puso de lado y empez a tirar de el, valla que los libros, las t nicas, los calderos, telescopio, dulces y dem s si pesaban bastante.

Cerro los ojos y jalo m s fuerte del costado del ba l.

Y bueno, el ba l subi casi sin esfuerzo. O Remus hab a ganado fuerza incre ble por unos segundos, o...

-No deber as intentar subir esa bestia de ba l tu solo, amiguito.- le dijo un estudiante, con el uniforme rojo escarlata, Gryffindor, si Remus no se equivocaba, con una gran ''P'' en el pecho.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que, ten cuidado con eso, no te vallas a torcer o algo.- respond o, sonriente. - ? Espero verte en Gryffindor! - le gui o el ojo y desapareci entre la multitud fuera del tren.

Cualquier casa estar a bien, pens Remus, menos Slytherin. La nica que no califico.

Bueno, ahora se dispon a a buscar un buen lugar solo, para cerrar las cortinas que daban al pasillo y dormir un rato.

Encontr uno, casi al final del tren, se ve a bien. Tomo su ba l, lo acomodo y cerr la cortina del compartimiento.

Del cielo se escucho un trueno, anunciando la lluvia. Aunque la mente de el, ya divagaba en otras cosas.

Pensaba que ser a bueno que se nublara un poco por la noche, para no sentir tan presente la luna, pensaba en si el estatuto de los Hombres Lobo hab a cambiado o no, y pensaba en que explicaci n dar si alguien preguntaba por la herida que se asomaba de su cuello a la oreja.  
No cre a que alguien se preocupase o interesase en aquello.

Y se qued dormido. Sin saber que equivocado estaba en lo ltimo.

Hombre Lobo Clasificaci n del MM: XXXXX

[...] Una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena, el mago o muggle afectado se transformar en una bestia asesina, no importa lo normal y cuerdo que sea en otras circunstancias.

El actual ministro de Magia, sumido casi completamente en su tribunal, mirando con aburrimiento a todos aquellos seres que solo estaban causando molestias ah , que quer an un juzgado de la clasificaci n de su especie, bla, bla, bla.

Ahora simplemente se estaba decidiendo el estatuto parcial de los Hombres Lobo. Aunque ah se encontrar n duendes, gnomos, hadas y hasta trolls.  
Todos hac an tanto ruido que apenas se escuchaba nana.

Se paso la mano por la cabeza y se acarici las sienes. Hab a que tomar decisiones claras en este estatuto ya que variaba de Bestias a Seres como cambiaba el clima.

Y era tonto, ya que de un lado ten a a la Oficina de Apoyo a los Hombres Lobo, y en la otra la oficina de Captura de Hombres Lobo y Registro de Hombres Lobo.

Unos exigian la cladificaci n de Bestias, mientras que otros suplicaban la de Seres. Y aunque no parec a, el estatuto pod a hacer mucho en la diferencia de un Hombre Lobo registrado como tal.

Existir an personas que.. aun sabiendo la condici n de licantrop a de otro, quisiera ser su ...

-''Seres''- exclamo, sin saber muy bien porqu .

...amigo?

Todos merecen amigos, pens , mientras le llov an quejas, fotos, entrevistas, preguntas, entre otras cosas. Las cuales ignoro plante ndose aquello.

Mi superficie soy yo mismo,  
bajo la cual, como testigo,  
est enterrada la juventud.  
Ra ces? Todo el mundo tiene ra ces.

WCW. Paterson. 


End file.
